


Water.

by zatanarya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Music, One Shot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatanarya/pseuds/zatanarya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Luna go to a Weird Sisters concert a few years after the Battle of Hogwarts.  (Draco may be a bit ooc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic.... ever so I'm really nervous. This story is also posted on ff.net.  
> The characters and stuff belong to JK Rowling but the sotry belongs to me (is that how you do a disclaimer?)

They were at a “Weird Sisters” concert in Wizarding England. The entire crowd was in to the music including Luna and her date. She was on Draco’s shoulders smiling in pure happiness. The stars were out above them and the music was blasting from all around. Draco had suggested she climb on to his shoulders because she couldn’t see a thing over the crowd surrounding them. She’d promptly agreed and here they were, both enjoying the night. Nearly every girl was screaming for one of the bandmates to marry her, every girl except for Luna who was quite content with the man whom she had with her. His platinum blonde hair stopping just above his eyes, his grey eyes lit up like the stars and his pale complexion flawless to her.

“Are you alright down there?” Luna asks her beloved boyfriend. He tilts his head up slightly to meet her eyes.

“Of course, are you okay up there?” Draco asks in an amusing tone. He’s truly happy, Luna thinks. She smiles back at him.

“Absolutely,” she replies. The former Slytherin smiles at her, his dazzling smile shines like the stars in Luna’s eyes. She tilts her head back up to look at the stage. She pulls her spectrespecs down over her forehead and place them on the bridge of her nose to look around.

“What do you see?” Draco asks her, curious.

“Wrackspurts, they’re everywhere!” Luna exclaims as she looks around at the crowd of fans. She pushes her spectrespecs back up to rest on top of her head. “Incredible.” Luna’s face is written with happiness and so is Draco’s. There is no evidence of there ever being any mistakes made in the past or any bad decisions either. She forgave him, totally and completely forgave him and he fell completely and utterly head over heels for her.

Luna was totally immersed in the moment, the sound of the music, the crowd, the lights on stage, the strong shoulders below her but most of all the two hands that were secured just above her knees. She could feel their heat on her legs, it was comforting. She raises her arms out beside her as if she was balancing and smiles at the sky. As she closes her eyes to enjoy the summer temperature something moist drops on to her cheek. She drops her arms down to her sides and raises her head to a regular position before taking her hand and dabbing her cheek.

“What is it?” Draco asks, concerningly.

“Water,” Luna exclaims and then another and another drop down on her head before its drizzling. “Rain!” But then it’s like a sheet has been removed from above their heads and it’s a down pour. Luna hops off Draco’s shoulders and spins around with her arms out embracing it. She grabs Draco’s hands and starts dancing with him. He twirls her around for her amusement before bringing her in close. They’re both soaking wet. His platinum blonde hair is sticking to his face and his flannel shirt and tee shirt have become clingy outlining his fit shape. Her long blonde hair is framing her face, her blue orbs shine with excitement, her pink cardigan drips water and her ruddy old converse are a darker shade of blue than they were when they were dry. Her spectrespecs are tangled in her blond hair on top of her head. The band is still playing under their sheltered stage. Draco wraps his arms around her bare waist under her cardigan and pulls her flush against him. He’s at least a whole head taller than her but that doesn’t stop him from leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

The kiss lasts for a long time, it’s deep and momentous. Luna’s hands cup his neck and she’s on her toes to make it a bit easier for him to reach her. He traces patterns on her back as they kiss. When they break apart the rain has persisted to keep pouring down upon them but that moment could not have been more perfect for the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin.


End file.
